Bent, not Broken
by mxn1fan
Summary: Edward and his family had left Bella. Victoria turned her into a vampire, leaving her to suffer with the pain forever. What's worse, is that she has been found by Jane and Alec and taken to the Volturi. But what happens when the Cullen's come to Italy? R&R! I hope you like it! BxE
1. Chapter 1

**Bent, not Broken  
**  
**Chapter 1:** Another normal Day

**Author: **Hey I decided to make a new story and this one is about Twilight! Bella and Edward fanfic! I hope you like it!

* * *

I laid down lifelessly on the cold, hard, dirty floor, caged in this desolated cell ever since he left. He thought that I wasn't worth the risk for his family, abandoning me into the deep, stranded forest. He stole a piece of my heart and took it with him, never giving it back. I hated- no. I _loathe_ him. I thought that he loved me, as I him, but it was all a lie. The words he'd always say to comfort me in my time of need, were lies. My whole relationship with him was all a freaking _lie_.

When they left, Victoria had found me. She was there to kill me, and I had no problem with that. I told her that she could even kill me in the most painful way as possible, because I had nothing to live for anymore. I remembered that vicious smirk that appeared on her face when she asked me why. Since I was going to die anyway, I told her. Charlie, my dad, had died in a car crash a year before he left me. I was so depressed about it that I wouldn't eat for a month. Then I told her how _he _would always whisper comforting words in my ears as he held me in his arms, making me feel like the most special person in the world. The words he said meant everything to me, but to him, it meant nothing.

When I finished, her smirk had grown wider as she walked closer to me. Stopping right in front of me, she leaned into my neck. Her razor-sharp fangs had sunk into my skin, venom entering my system. I still remembered the excruciating pain that I had felt. I had fell to the ground as Victoria fled away. The words I last heard were _'Have fun being a vampire.'_ After that, I had blacked out.

I knew why she did that. Since I _was_ Edward's mate, instead of killing me like she had planned, she transformed me into a vampire so that I would live with this unbearable pain in my heart forever. And I hate her for that. _More_ than him. When I woke up, I found myself here. In the Volturi's dungeon. Alec and Jane had found me lying in the forest, unconscious. They brought me to the Volturi's castle where I met Aro. When he asked me where the Cullen family was, I told them that I didn't know and that they left me. He told the witch twins to bring me to the dungeon.

For 90 years, I kept telling them the same answer, and torture is how they would always like to reply. Although, they would fail. They haven't-, _couldn't_ kill me because I have an incredible power. I'm a shield. Aro would always ask me to join his guard but I would always decline the offer. When they force me, it's useless because I would always put up a shield. They would never risk the chance of letting someone powerful go, who's not on _their_ side. I've been stuck in this hell hole for so many years that the original color of my eyes became pitch black. I never hunted, since they wouldn't let me out. Whenever they fed me, it would always be human food, giving me no other choice but not to eat.

So now, I've told you how I came to be here. And one more thing.

_Today... today was just a another normal day._

* * *

**Author:** I hope you like the chapter! Please review! Ciao! ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ


	2. Chapter 2

**Bent, not Broken****  
**  
**Chapter 2:** Unexpected news

**Author:** Hey guys! It's me again! I know you've been waiting for another chapter so here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

**Edward's POV****  
**  
90 years have passed since I had abandoned her. The love of my life. My heart shattered into a million pieces when I left. I had to live with this unbearable pain in myself and I know I deserve it. I missed the delicious, _addicting_, aroma of hers when I would carefully hold her in my arms so my vampire strength wouldn't crush her. I would lean in closer to her, leaving butterfly kisses down her neck to her soft, fragile-like shoulders. I missed those pleasant, love-filled, peaceful days. When those _bitter, disgusting, foul, lies_ left my mouth, it killed me. My brother, Jasper, was not used to the new vegetarian lifestyle of ours, so we had to leave. Leave my eternal mate.

When I had told her those words, the look in her eyes left a fathomless, wrenching hole in my heart. It burned into my memory, never letting me forget it. Heartbroken. Grief. Sorrow. Resentment. _Regret_. I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran away quickly as possible. I was a coward. Actually, I still am. I will never forget what happened and I will never forgive myself.

It felt like countless hours when I reached my coven. My heart ached so painfully that I fell to the floor on my knees. When my family had seen me, they paced towards me and asked what was wrong. I told them what had happened. The surprised, shocked look on their faces quickly turned into looks of anger, melancholy, and misery. All the woman had grabbed their mates and rested their heads on their broad shoulders, mourning for their only beloved sister/daughter, as the males held them closely in a protective posture. Jasper was the one who looked the most affected because he knew that he was the reason why they had to leave her. I didn't say anything because I had already ran upstairs into my room.

We had left Forks the day after the wretched conversation with her. Eventually, time had gone by so fast, as hours had turned into days, which turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months, which turned into _dreadful_ years. We decided to stay in Alaska, being farther away from _her_.

We were so ashamed of what happened. I had grown farther away from everyone. While Alice and Jasper were always together, like Rosalie and Emmett, I was the only one, _alone_. I didn't want to hunt, because I just wanted to stay locked up in my room. Carlisle and Esme were both very depressed that they left their daughter, but they thought that it was very unhealthy for me to be doing this. Everyone tried to comfort me, but it wouldn't work. Rose, on the other hand, was glad that she was gone from our lives because she was always troubling us. When I heard of this in her mind, I was _pissed_. My eyes were filled with rage as I walked up to her, ready to rip her limbs. Unfortunately, Emmett had stopped me.

I was, and still am, the most miserable out of all of them because of this. She is probably dead because of old age, and I will never forgive myself. Alice couldn't even see any visions of her as I could never read any thoughts of her mind. The only way this was possible, was for her to be _dead_.

I was locked up in my room, randomly tapping softly on the black and white keys. I decided to play _Bella's lullaby_. The song that represented our love for each other. Well, _my_ love. She hated me, and I knew that from the look in her eyes. If she was the one who abandoned me, I would've been angry. _Betrayed_. She probably never wants to see my face again. And it _hurts_ me.

A soft knock on the door had interrupted my piano playing. Esme, had whispered to me to go downstairs. I walked softly to the door and opened it. She lead me to m, where I found everyone sitting with confused looks on their faces. Carlisle and Esme's voices broke the defining silence as they started to speak up.

_"We are moving to Italy."__  
_  
**End of POV**

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie were taken aback by the sudden news. When they snapped out of their state of shock, expressions of confusion returned to their faces. The Volturi was residing there, didn't they know that? They even tried to _'convince' _Alice and Edward to join them because of their powers. Carlisle, who seemed to know what they're thinking, decided to speak up.

"Also, Aro-" Everyone hissed at the name. "has invited us for a party to celebrate the new guard." He ended it quickly, but faces of anger and confusion were still there.

Suddenly, Alice had a vision as Edward read her mind.

_The Cullen family were standing in the crowd, as Aro decides to speak up. Standing up from his throne, he decided to introduce the new guard.__"Meet Faye Volturi!"__A pale, glowing figure stood in the spotlight, as she elegantly walked down the steps of the grand staircase. Her beautiful, long, lustrous, hair had flown behind her, with her onyx, coal black eyes that seemed to glow. Her crimson dress had shown a bare, pale back and a curvy, goddess-like figure. It reached down to her ankles, with a long slit on the side of her dress which shown a long, smooth, slim, leg. Her small, round face with blood-red lips and rosy cheeks stood out from her soft, pale, dazzling skin.__  
_  
The vision ended as the two vampires' faces had shown shock. The same thought occurred their mind.

_'That couldn't be Bella, is it?'_

* * *

**Author:** Hey guys I know that Edward is OOC in here, so please don't be mad at me. Also, I know that I didn't say the reason why they moved, but leave it to your AWESOME IMAGINATION! I hope you liked this chapter, so please review! Bye! 〜（ゝ。∂）


End file.
